Save Me From the Darkness
by TheMysteriousKnight1
Summary: No one ever hears anything about Kagome's father, but when he shows up one day, is he really what they expected him to be like? How will Kagome react to him showing up and how will he react to her leaving and going back into the past. Angsty
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm going through a rough time right now and this story just came to me, so I hope you enjoy it! Please R & R and some constructive criticism would be appreciated, thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>Kagome sat huddled in a corner, she was trying to to escape from the chaos going on just ten feet from her; her parents yelling at each other. Her Father occasionally throwing a punch at her mom. She tried blocking out the noise of violence, mistrust, and fighting going on around her. She begged her parents to stop and even tried to pull her Father away from her Mother but was just pushed her away. She could hear her brother, Sota, crying in the other room although it was just a distant noise, one that didn't really register in her mind as she tried blocking out all the other noises. She sat there, scared, crying, and wishing that everything would just go away. <em>

_She could stand it no more when her Father started kicking her Mother. She raced over to him, picking up one of her dolls on the way, and hit his head as hard as her little arms allowed her to. Her Father was quick to turn on her. She fell violently against the wall as he punched her small face, hitting her head rather hard. She looked passed him hoping that her Mother would stop him from hitting her again, but saw that would be impossible, as her mother was lying on the ground unconscious. She looked up at her Father again as he walked towards her with a knife in hand. He was quick to stab her, causing her to fall unconscious for the rest of the beating she received. _

* * *

><p>Kagome woke with a start, gasping for air as she shot out of her sleeping bag. She took a moment to even her breath out as she remembered where she was; in the past with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. She looked around, glad no one had been woken. She thought again about that night, and the many months she spent in the hospital because of it. <em><br>_

She had been in a coma for several weeks, and kept in the hospital for months. She remembered waking up to her mother crying tears of joy, saying how happy she was that Kagome would be okay. Kagome had nightmares every night for years, worried that her Father might come to kill her. You see, her Father was found three weeks after that night, and taken to jail. They hadn't seen her Father since the court day about a year after the horrible night that formed Kagome's nighttime scares.

It was just before dawn, and she knew she wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep so Kagome decided to wash up and start breakfast. She went down to the river and was washing her face when she felt a shiver down her spine, she looked around but found nothing.

"Is anyone there?" she asked, hoping that it was just her imagination. She didn't see anything move, nor did she hear any response, so she finished cleaning up then went back to camp. She found Sango already awake and making a fire, and was quick to help her.

"You're up early Kagome." she stated as she poured some water into a ramen cup.

"Yeah I guess I wasn't as tired last night," Kagome lied, "did you sleep well Sango?" she asked as she tried to change the subject.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking." she replied.

They were quiet as they prepared the ramen and packed their sleeping bags. By the time the ramen had finished cooking the other three were up and ready to eat. They all ate in silence, tired and upset from the long journey they had taken in the last week to a village with a rumored jewel shard. Although this shard had only been a rumor and the long trip had been for nothing.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said, "I need to go home for a few days to take a test and-" she was abruptly cut off by Inuyasha yelling his argument against her decision.

"No way, bitch! We have to go find the jewel shards before Naraku does, there is no way this is important as your 'test' things!" In truth, Inuyasha wasn't so upset about not looking for the jewel, but by the fact that he wouldn't be near Kagome for a couple of days. She had given him a home and always cared about _him, _not judging him by what he was, or wasn't, but judging him by his action. Even after he tried to kill her when they first met, she still gave him another chance, never calling him 'hanyou', 'monster', or any other hurtful words. When she left, he felt alone, vulnerable, and depressed; he couldn't stand it when she wasn't here.

"Please Inuyasha, I promise it'll only be a couple days. I'll hurry back and we can look for the jewel shards all you want, I'll even bring back extra ramen." she pleaded, hoping to bribe him with the ramen part. Unfortunately for her, he was intent on keeping her on this side of the well.

"No wench, you're staying here and that's final." Inuyasha retorted, sticking his nose up into the air to emphasize his point.

"Inuyasha, you can't control me! I'm going and that's final. I'll be back before sunset in two days." she said and stomped off towards the well, but was stopped when Inuyasha jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

"You better move Inuyasha, or I'll say the word." Kagome warned, glaring at him. When he didn't move, she yelled "osuwari!" and ran off towards the well, not hearing the cursing hanyou.

* * *

><p>"Ah" Kagome exhaled as she slip into the warm water of her bath. She had gotten home a couple hours ago, she had gotten home just in time for dinner then watched a movie with her family afterwards.<p>

She was exhausted from the last week, and her muscles were very tense. They hadn't seen a single hot spring on their journey; making this bath all the more precious to Kagome.

"Kagome!" her mother yelled, making Kagome cringe at the thought of getting out of the bath. "Could you come down here please?" she continued.

Kagome sighed and yelled back, "Yes, I'll be right down!" She slowly got out of the tub and dried off. She quickly ran down the stairs after getting dressed to find her mom sitting on the couch across from a police officer.

"Kagome, officer Kazuko here has something important he would like to tell us." her Mother said as she gestured for Kagome to sit down.

Kagome sat and both her and her mother looked to officer Kazuko, waiting for the news he brought.

"Your husband, Higurashi-san, is being released today, he will be returning early tomorrow afternoon." The officer said, not showing any particular facial expression.

Kagome was shocked herself, and heard her mother's slight intake of breathe as slight as it may be. _How could they be releasing him?_ she thought, _He almost killed me and mother, and they're releasing him?! _Kagome was too shocked to even notice her Mother escort the officer out, and she made her way up to her room without even thinking. She went to bed and fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, could you please stop your fidgeting," Miroku said, the annoyance finally getting to him after two days, "if you want to see Kagome so bad, why don't you just go see her." he continued, trying to give him something to do.<p>

"Shut up Miroku," Inuyasha replied nonchalantly. He never was the same when Kagome was over in her own world, he was all fidgety and depressed. Anyone in the group could tell that he cared for her very much, loved her even, although he never seemed to realize it himself. He protected her, watched her, and always made her safe although sometimes it seemed like it was just a second nature to him. He always protected her without having to think about it and would do everything in his power to make sure that she was safe.

If only Kikyo wasn't 'alive' again, he and Kagome would likely be together. He felt guilty about her death, and was confusing that with love somehow. He felt like he had to go to hell with her because he thought it was his fault she died, even though it was clearly not. Naraku had tricked them both, fooling them into distrusting each other and killing each other, making it neither of their faults. Everyone else in the gang just wished he could realize this for himself, and for Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has definitely kept me busy. I'm back now though!**

* * *

><p>"How is it he is being released early?" Mrs. Higurashi asked calmly, though Kagome could see fear in her eyes. Kagome's mother always stood strong and acted very independent, except when it came to her husband. Kagome saw the fear she tried so hard to hide whenever the subject of her husband came up. He had obviously hurt her deeply, and she might never be able to stand up to him, but Kagome hoped that she would be able to help now that she was older.<p>

"He displayed excellent behavior during his jail time so the authorities decided he could have early release. If you have any problems with him, make sure to call us." he said as he walked towards the door and left.

Kagome turned to her mother, who gave her a slight smile saying, "Don't worry about anything, I'm sure he's changed and is better now. Let's just give him the benefit of the doubt. I'm going to clean up a bit before he comes." She walked up to her room. Kagome didn't believe she was cleaning, she knew she was probably crying for her and her brother's sake.

Kagome sighed and walked up to her room to get ready for bed. Between the recent jewel shard hunt and the visit from the police about her father, she was very tired and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke up to her alarm the next morning, she got ready for school and headed out the door hoping she would be able to get a lot of work finished in the next few days before her return to Feudal Japan. The thought of returning worried her as she thought about her mother and brother, she didn't want to leave them to be beaten by her father while she was safe with her friends in Feudal Japan. "What am I going to do?" she said to herself, not noticing the three girls standing around her.<p>

"What are you going to do about what?" asked Eri as the other leaned in out of curiosity.

Kagome was surprised, she hadn't notice them standing there, "Oh nothing" she said as she waved off her question.

"It's not that jealous boyfriend of yours, is it? Ayume asked, crossing her arms.

"Wha-?" Kagome asked as the bell rang, "Oh, can't be late for class! I'll see you guys later."

All three girls just looked at her with suspicion as she ran towards her classroom.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higurashi rushed to the door when she heard someone knocking. Opening it she gave a fake smile as she saw her husband standing next to an officer. "Hello, why don't you both come in?" she said politely and stood to the side allowing them to enter.<p>

"Thanks for the offer ma'am but I must be going. Just dropping him off for you. Good day sir." he nodded to him as he walked away.

Mrs. Higurashi turned to her husband who smiled at her, sending shivers down her spine. "Glad to be back honey, I'm sorry about before, I don't know what came over me." he hugged her and she just nodded, "Where are the kids?" he asked as he looked around.

"They are at school at the moment, although they'll be home soon." she said as she made her way to the kitchen to make a snack for Souta and Kagome. "I heard they let you out early because of good behavior." Mrs. Higurashi mentioned as she continued cutting up some apples.

"Oh yes, I definitely learned my lesson during my stay and they saw that which led them to the decision to let me out." he said as he sat down at the table.

At that moment they heard the door open and close, then someone running upstairs but the footsteps stopped once Mrs. Higurashi yelled at the culprit, "No running in the house Souta! Also, come here, you need to meet someone." she immediately heard him come back downstairs as she chewed her lip, a nervous habit of hers that she had broken after her husband was arrested.

"Yes mama?" Souta asked as he came in and sat down to eat some apples.

"Honey, this is your father. I know he's been gone for a while, but he's back now." she said delicately so he would be able to digest it all. He had fallen asleep before the officer came so he had yet to hear the news.

He looked shocked, he looked from his father to his mother. He knew that his father had been arrested for hitting both his mother and Kagome, but he didn't think he would ever get out of jail and come back. He was afraid of his father for his mother and sister's sake and didn't really want him back, but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hi" he said shyly as he looked down to his lap. He heard his father laugh, an evil laugh that made the hair on the back of his head stand up.

"Guess you turned out to be a shy one, you probably don't remember me anyhow." he said as Souta nodded. He heard the door open again and his head instantly snapped up. Mrs. Higurashi called Kagome into the kitchen and Souta noticed that he kept his eyes trained on the door, like he had waited for this moment for a long time.

Kagome froze when she entered the kitchen door and saw her father sitting across from her brother, who had a scared look in his eyes. She smiled for his sake, to make him more comfortable, and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. "Hello." she said to her father before turning to her brother, "How was your day?" she asked him as she messed his hair up.

"It was good, we played soccer during recess and my team killed the others." he smiled brightly as he explained all the difficult moves he used to get multiple goals. Kagome noticed her father in the corner of her eye, staring at her with a terrifying look. She froze but ignored him, holding onto the hope that she could just call the police if he did anything.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the tub as she thought about her day and how her father kept giving her weird looks, like he wanted to hurt her. She sighed and sunk deeper into the tub. He didn't take any interest in her mother or brother which calmed her worrying about them, although she wasn't sure how he would react when she disappeared into the Feudal Era for multiple weeks at a time.<p>

After cleaning up she got out and went to her room. She put on some comfortable pajamas and was about to lie down when her father walked in. He didn't sit down but leaned against the wall and gave her a look that sent shivers down her spine.

"Your mother and brother are going through some old boxes in the shed."he said and Kagome sucked in her breath as his smile widened. He walked up to her and leaned over her, he was quick to slap her before saying, "That was just a warning, you better not tell your mother or brother anything that happens between us, or call the police. If you do, I will make sure that not only do you suffer greatly for it, but so does Souta and your mother." he smiled wickedly at her before leaving a distraught Kagome.

She made her way over to the bed, and cried. She didn't know how she would be able to handle this; between the jewel shard hunt and dealing with him she wasn't sure how she would keep her family safe. She finally fell asleep with tear streaks down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was lying on a high branch in the Sacred Tree trying to sleep so that the time for Kagome to return would come sooner. He knew he liked her, and wanted to be with her but wasn't sure what he would do about Kikyou; he couldn't just abandon her after promising to take care of her. Especially after failing her once, he felt like it was his duty to make sure she wasn't hurt again since it was his fault the first time.<p>

Suddenly he smelled a familiar smell of Kikyou. He jumped down from his branch and landed right in front of Kikyou, who didn't look surprised to see him at all. "Inuyasha," she said, showing no emotion, "Naraku has collected more jewel shards while you have been sitting around for the past two days."

"Damn," he said, "well I can't help it that Kagome had to go back to her world." he said as he turned away from her.

"Typical, she doesn't really care about collected the jewels and certainly isn't taking it seriously. You should just leave her and come to hell with me, where we can be together." she said as she stepped in front of him and hugged him.

He was very angry about her accusing Kagome like that. He knew she had given up a big part of her life to come here and help them look for the jewel shards. While remaining as calm as possible he responded in a slightly irritated voice, "I'm sorry but I can't, I have to get revenge for you and help Kagome collect the jewel shards. You might not notice but she does take this seriously; she is practicing her bow all the time and has improved a lot since she first arrived here." he couldn't just let her insult Kagome like that, he couldn't explain it but it angered him very much whenever she put Kagome down, he felt like he had to stand up for her.

"Inuyasha, you can't be serious. When did you start standing up for Kagome? Can't you see that she is no where near powerful enough to stop Naraku, you should just leave her and come to hell with me." she said as she tightened her grip on him, although he stepped away.

"No Kikyou, I can't, I'm sorry but you'll have to go alone. I will get revenge but I won't be able to go to hell with you, I need to protect Kagome; and besides, you don't actually care about me." and with that, he jumped away towards the well. He wanted to be there when Kagome got back.


End file.
